High School Romance
by wholocker78218
Summary: Regina Mills and Emma Swan were never meant to be friends, in fact they almost weren't.


**Hey guys this is my new story. I will be continuing my other stories but I wanted to try out this idea and if I get enough positive feedback I'll continue this one. I am completely open to ideas for this and I have no real plan of what this will be so if you want something to happen just let me know and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.**

Regina Mills and Emma Swan were never meant to be friends. In fact the almost weren't. They met in their first year at Storybrooke High when they were 12 and fighting over a boy. Graham Humbert was dating both girls, who both believed that the other was to blame. In fact if it wasn't for an hour together in detention they probably would still be blaming each other. The story of how they became friends begins with the plot to humiliate Graham, for two timing the girls, in front of the whole school.

 _4 years ago_

 **Detention**

"He's my boyfriend stop trying to get your claws on him you little bitch." A furious Regina hisses with venom dripping on each word.

"Your boyfriend? Your boyfriend? He's mine; we've been dating for two months. He's taken me to the cinema, the diner and for a walk along the beach on multiple occasions. So stop being so delusional and face the fact that he is my boyfriend." Emma replied just as angry.

"I'm sorry are you telling me that Graham Humbert, my boyfriend, has been two timing me with you? Of all people." Regina replied still furious but beginning to realise that there may be someone else to blame for the hour long argument she has being having since she entered the detention room.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Emma replied, offended by Regina's comment.

"I mean, even without Graham in the picture it's not like we like each other anyway." Regina stated in a, duh, kind of voice coupled with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah I suppose." Emma said. "I can't believe my first boyfriend is two timing me. What did I do to deserve it? I never thought I would say this but I don't remember you doing anything to deserve it either." Emma said in response, when she looked up she saw Regina's face light up like a Christmas tree. Her eyes were dark and mischievous and the expression on her face indicated one thing: Regina was scheming. "What are you thinking?" Regina grinned madly, making Emma feel the tiniest bit scared.

"I might not like you very much but I don't think it is fair on either of us to be two timed by Humbert and I have a plan that will make him sorry for crossing us. Are you in?" Regina asked.

"Oh god yes." Emma replied.

The rest of their detention was spent discussing how to execute Regina's plan for revenge perfectly and would get them their desired result.

XOX

Graham ran into the changing rooms after Gym and grabbed his bar of blue soap that is meant to make you smell amazingly fresh: a gift from Regina on their date last night. He lathered up his body quickly desperate to get finished and to Mr Gold's classroom before he was late… again. If he was late one more time he was getting a week's detention. He stood under the shower spray with closed eyes, rubbing the soap off his body. Opening his eyes he found his skin and hair- blue. Frantically he rubbed at his skin trying to get the blue to fade away revealing his skin underneath but his skin remained blue; reluctantly he got out of the shower room and into the changing room with all the boys in his class laughing at him or commenting on his skin. He dried and clothed himself before grabbing his things and speeding down the hallways to Mr. Gold's classroom. When he got there he realised the class had already started. Looking down at his watch he saw that it wasn't due to start for another two minutes. He looks up at the clock in the hallway and finds that his watch was wrong and he is 3 minutes late. Walking into the classroom all eyes turned to him, including Mr. Gold's.

"Mr. Humbert: care to explain why you are late to my class yet again and why you are blue?" Mr Gold drawled in his Scottish accent.

"I don't know sir. My watch was wrong I thought I was on time." Graham replies. Mr Gold looks unimpressed, then again he always does.

"Just sit down and stop wasting my time. Detention for the rest of the week." Mr Gold says and then continues with the rest of the lesson.

Graham scrubs at his arms furiously trying to rub off the blue which won't come off no matter how hard he tries. Unbeknown to him Emma and Regina are sitting at the back of the class trying to hold in their giggles as they high five each other.

"Step 1 of Operation Revenge complete." Emma said with a quiet giggle.

XOX

After an hour of scrubbing his skin with all kinds of soaps and shower gels Graham has turned from dark blue to light blue. He emerges from the bathroom and gets ready for school. He checks his bag and then heads down stairs to say goodbye and head to Storybrooke High. Giving his mum a kiss on the cheek he heads to the front door when he hears his mum shout:

"Good luck with the presentation." She must be losing it; he doesn't have any presentations due anytime soon.

He shrugs his shoulders and begins his walk. When he arrives outside the school the people already there are staring at him and laughing. _Must be the blue,_ he tells himself before walking through the double doors. His jaw falls open and his cheeks redden when he finds the entire corridor covered in pictures of him, naked, as a baby. The walls from top to bottom are full of the same naked picture of him. He rips all the photos from the walls he can reach when an announcement comes over the speakers.

"Can Graham Humbert please report to the Principals office please, Graham Humbert to the principal's office."

He shoves the pictures in the bin and walks down the corridor to the teacher's offices. He knocks on the head teacher's door and waits to be called in.

XOX

Half an hour and another week of detention later, Graham leaves the principal's office and heads to his first class of the day.

Regina and Emma are standing in the shadow outside the Principals office smiling as they watch Graham walk right past them and they remain undetected while suppressing their giggles.

XOX

 _4 Years later_

Regina arrives outside Storybrooke High on Monday morning in her car and parks near the front of the car park. She walks over the field to the bike shed and walks around the back finding Emma and Killian already there and 'busy'.

"I hate to interrupt but I had a late breakfast and I don't want to throw it back up anytime soon." She says with smirk and Emma and Killian break apart to find their friend.

"Hey, nice weekend?" Emma asks.

"Yeah it was alright; Jefferson and I went to the cinema and then hung out at my place for a bit." Regina replies.

"Your mum let Jefferson and you hang out in your room, unattended?" Emma asked shocked. She had met Regina's mum a long time ago and knew what the woman was like, she could be pretty scary and extremely protective over her daughter when she wanted to be.

"Of course not, the door had to stay open and she turned the TV down so she could hear almost everything. She almost caught us making out… twice." Regina said with an eye roll.

Killian snorted and was shot an evil glare by both girls.

"Sorry ladies but I can imagine what your mother would do if she caught you and Jefferson playing tonsil tennis." He said with an unapologetic smile.

"My life wouldn't be worth living." Regina groaned.

"Speak of the devil." Emma said as Jefferson rounded the corner wrapping his arms around Regina and pulling her in for a kiss.

Their tongues danced in a well-practised rhythm and they kissed. Jefferson took control and brought up one hand to cup her face and let his fingers stretch into her hair while the other hand pushed her closer to him by the small of her back. When oxygen became an issue they broke apart but Regina left her hands on his shoulders while Jefferson dropped both hands to her waist.

"I missed being able to kiss you without worrying about your mom all weekend. Next time we are hanging out at my place." Jefferson said against her lips.

"Deal." Regina replied.

"Hate to ruin the moment but the bell just went and we need to head to class." Emma said bringing Regina and Jefferson back to the real world.

"Oh if we must." Jefferson said before kissing Regina and then grabbing her hand, leading her over to the school.


End file.
